Teddy Lee Vs. Ray Wang
Arena Information Arena:Xiaolin Temple 'Time of Day:'Not Specified Combatants * Teddy Lee * Ray Wang Battle AtahiNuma 00:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC):Ray Wang walks into the arena. "Yo." He says smiling. Mac.buz52 02:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Teddy Lee stepped into the arena, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He reached behind his back and lifted up the masked hood of his cloak, ensuring his secret identity is not further revealed. His skin changed from caucasian white to a blue, the natural skin color of his race. He smiled under his mask, "Did you come prepared?" His hands charged with elecric energy, but let Ray make the first move. AtahiNuma 02:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC): "I did actually. Most of the time I go into battles unprepared, since that's what normal people do." Ray says sarcastically. He braces his right hand with his left and a large electrical burst between his hand and the ground slowly concentrate into a screaming sphere in his hand. Mac.buz52 03:22, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Seeing that Ray was preparing an electric-based ability, he thought it was going to be a fairly interesting duel. His hand charged further and stretched out his arm. Fron his fingertips he shot out a wave of lightning. Great, now he'll have Emperor Palpatine on his mind all day. AtahiNuma 03:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC): Ray runs headlong toward the blast and swings his right arm in a slash. The high intensity lighting cutting through the burst. causing it to disperse in a flurry of lightning ribbons. Volt leaps into the air and prepares to strike another blow at Teddy himself. I'm actually a narutard so all I have on my mind is Chidori. Mac.buz52 03:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Teddy prepares another electric shock, aiming it at Volt. His skin changed from blue to red at random. The lightning from his fingertips came flying out, heading straight for Volt. AtahiNuma 03:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC): Ray irritably uses the strike meant for Teddy on the new blast and not having an attack at the present, releases his remaining charge. The resulting burst sends him back away from teddy. He lands on the ground and prepares a defense. Mac.buz52 03:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Teddy, too, is caught in this explosion. He is sent skidding acoss the ground, and gets up dizzily. He shakes his head and looks at Volt. He charges, attempting to send a punch into Volt's gut area. AtahiNuma 03:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC): Ray sits still concentrating. His eyes are closed but when the pattering of feet gets close he opens them and darts out of the way at an intense speed. He then whirls round and kicks the still running teddy away. Ray laughs and his eyes shimmer. He smiles triumphantly. "It worked!" he thinks to himself. Mac.buz52 03:54, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Teddy went flying and landed on the ground. He got to his feet and wiped a small amount of blue, alien blood from his lip. "You like picking on little kids, huh?" He charged an orb of pure electricity in his hand and threw it at Volt. AtahiNuma 04:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC): (I don't know if the kick was that strong. But okay) Ray's eyes grow wide. "Uh oh." he says. He is caught by surprise and is shocked by the blast. He stands up wearily. Volt charges another lightning attack. Mac.buz52 04:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) (Ah, my apologies. Wasn't sure how powerful it was so I just made an assumption.) Teddy was struck by Volt's attack, and was burned by the electric shock. Ironic, a boy with electric-based abilities just got hurt with a bit of his own medacine. He grinned, and charged. He leaped up and attempted to kick Volt in the jaw. AtahiNuma 04:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC): Volt's eyes shimmer again and widen. He darts out of the way at terrific speed. He stops and rubs his eyes, wincing. Volt says with a smile, "Time to switch things up. Let me show you something new." He creates an arc of lightning from one hand to the other. Then swinging one hand, the arc is torn from the other and swings through the air tearing through the earth in front of him. "Lets go!" Mac.buz52 04:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC) (My apologies, but what is it that Volt is trying to do?) AtahiNuma 04:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC): (Don't apologize ^_^ he's kinda making a whip.) Mac.buz52 04:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) (Ahhh, I see. Nice!) Teddy sees the electric whip and grins, "You're right, that is kind'a interesting." Keeping his distance from the whip that could very possibly put him in an emergency room, he charges his hands and fires an electric shock from his fingertips, aiming at Volt's chest. (I must be going for now. We can continue this tomorrow but in the meantime, g'night!) AtahiNuma 14:17, October 24, 2011 (UTC): Yeah i went to bed as well. Volt begins to dodge, but the to electric objects merge. The resulting charge is great enough to discharge into the ground and Volt's whip vanishes. (Anything else you need to know abt battles?) Mac.buz52 23:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Teddy grins, "Well, that weapon didn't last long." He ran in and attempted to kick Volt in the chest. AtahiNuma 04:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC): He succeeds. Volt skids back and coughs, a small amount of blood spraying. He growls angrily. His hands erupt with more condensed lightning "daggers". They are again accompanied by a horrendous scream. He charges at Teddy. Mac.buz52 14:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Teddy was a bit woozy when he saw the blood on the floor. Now he remembered why he hated Health Class... He was "stabbed" by the electric daggers, but instead of punchering him they sent an electric shock throughout his body. He was stunned for a quick moment, but shook his head and got back into battle. He charged an electric orb in both of his hands, and sent it flying for Volt's face. AtahiNuma 18:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC):Volt's eyes shimmer electric blue again and he dodges. "GAHHHHH!!!" He screams. As he evades the orb, he falls to the ground clutching his eyes. Mac.buz52 00:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Teddy, seeing this as a good oppurtunity, generates three smaller orbs in his hands, and sends them all at Volt's torso. "Pfft, and people say kids are dumb." AtahiNuma 00:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC): Volt rises as the bolts come near ad snaps his hand up, somewhat dispersing and taking the blunt of the attack. His hand lowers, inflicted with first or second degree burns and lifts his head, blood spilling from his eyes. He glares, and charges his hand with another large blade of lightning. Approaching weakly. Mac.buz52 04:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Teddy closed his eyes and concentrated. His hands began to flow with electric energy and, despite knowing it was not the right thing to do, he sent a beam of electric energy flying for Volt's chest. AtahiNuma 01:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC): With his vision impaired, Volt dodges incompletely and is struck on the shoulder. Suffering serious burns. But in a last ditch effort, he thrusts his hand into the ground. The tremendous energy of the blade sending rocks flying through the air and Ray vanishes beneath the earth. Mac.buz52 03:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Teddy's eyes widened as the shockwave and rocks came flying toward him. He was struck by an incoming boulder and was burried in a pile of rubble. He crawled out of the rubble, brused and slightly bleeding. He slowly gets to his feet and stomps on the ground quickly, sending another shockwave of electricity, hoping to rat out Volt. AtahiNuma 05:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC): "How old are you boy?" The young man says ominously from beneath the ground. Mac.buz52 00:27, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Teddy smirked, "Twelve. How about you?" AtahiNuma 14:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC): "Well I must say," comes the ominous voice from another direction, "You put up a big fight for someone your age. Hell, when I'm an old geezer it'll be you and your friend protecting the world." There's a faint chuckle. Suddenly Ray is right behind Teddy. "But, lets get you all learned up first." Mac.buz52 15:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Teddy skipped a heartbeat when he heard Volt behind him, and turned around. "Oh yeah, your electric absorbing will put the Home out of power for a week." AtahiNuma 06:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC): "Whatchu talkin bout, Willis?" Volt asks jumping back. Mac.buz52 15:39, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "Apparently you're too stupid to understand the joke..." Teddy said with a sigh. "Oh well, here's something you'll get." Teddy created three orbs of electric energy in his hands and tossed them at Volt. AtahiNuma 22:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC): Volt sidesteps and motions the charges away. "I understand." Volt says, "It was more of a 'say that to my face' whatchu talkin bout." "Anyhow." Volt says. He charges another blade. "What's say you show me those other powers of yours." Mac.buz52 00:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Teddy began floating in the air and smirked. He charged what appeared to be a battle hammer out of electricity and sped down to the ground, ready to swing the hammer when he gets close enough to Volt. AtahiNuma 05:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC):Ray leaps away at a great speed and chuckles. "Flight. Nice. What else?" Mac.buz52 06:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Teddy began rappidly changing his skin color at will from snow white to pure black in an attempt to hypnotize Volt. AtahiNuma 06:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC): Volt blinks and laughs again. "Stop You're gonna give me a headache." Mac.buz52 07:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Teddy sighs, "Oh well." He begins floating just above the ground and flies straight at Volt with his hammer of electricity in hand. He would attempt to swing the hammer at Volt's torso. AtahiNuma: (He would? Can he not?) Volt parries the blow with his hand, which is engulfed in lightning. He pushes the hammer aside semi-labored and sends Teddy a few steps back with a slightly gentle kick. Mac.buz52 02:54, November 21, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry, habit of mine. That's how people often attempt attacks in WoW RP fights.) Teddy loses his balance after the kick and falls over. He gets to his feet and regenerates the hammer, running and and attempting to swing and Volt's legs. AtahiNuma 16:41, November 22, 2011 (UTC): Volt raises his hand and extends a bolt of lightning. Sustaining it at about six feet long and an inch or two thick. Mac.buz52 04:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Teddy is struck by this, and goes flying a short distance (aprox. 3-4 feet). He gets up, shakes his head, and rushes in and attempts to swing his electric hammer at Volt's head. AtahiNuma 06:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC): Ray is hit and maintains a significantly greater amount of damage than what was expected. He falls to the ground clutching his arm which he had used to attempt a block. Mac.buz52 18:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Teddy begins hovering in the sky and begins to generate a large sphere of electric energy. Once at a fairly large size, he tossed the orb to the ground, aiming at Volt. AtahiNuma 02:42, November 28, 2011 (UTC): Volt being on the ground, is unable to move and is hit by the enormous charge. He lays still on a blackened portion of the ground. Volt is defeated. Congratulations Teddy Lee! Category:Battles Category:Mac.buz52 Category:AtahiNuma